


I am Jealous

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Cute, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirty Frisk, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a flirt, Frisk is female, Jealous Sans, Jealousy, Protective Sans, Romantic Moments, but they some how get together regardless, papyrus date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This was written last minute and posted about two weeks ago on my Tumblr. I felt a rush to get it out.  Where Frisk actions give sans an incredibly mixed message.





	I am Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was both bored and I felt the need to write something. Hopefully, you enjoy, and it tides you over until update my main fanfic when I come back. If you enjoy this, please look up my other work on both archiveofourown.org and fanfication.net I go by the same there as I do on here.  Oh yeah, I always make my version of Frisk a woman with she and her pronouns. If you don’t like that don’t read. 
> 
> obvious I only own my plot

_Welp this is the turning point._ I thought to myself I was looking my journal in my secret lab knowing If I decide to intervene it will end badly. It will begin the unraveling. Even if I hate the results, I can’t intervene yet, not now. I just have to wait either the human woman will die at my brother's unknowing hand.  Or she will befriend him . my journal has already seen her come here several times before.  She would go to Waterfall and turn back and reset us again. She has never killed my brother, but no one is safe.  If she’s killed even one monster, it was alway the monster no one would notice we’re already gone. Not this time around. She has been kind and sweet but not talkative. She had even flirted with me which made me raise a brow bone at her . which made her blow at kiss at me which left me hiding in my hoodie from her flirty gaze she was different. That’s for sure. She’s been playful and sweet but her flirting has been solely focused on me, and it made me wonder what her angle was in all of this. What does she gain from reset! Is this just a game to her our live our pain and sorrow just another cog that doesn’t matter.  Who knows maybe if I ever get her on her own I’ll ask her all my questions that have in my mind well if she doesn’t turn me into a blueberry with all her flirting that is.  I hear the door slam.  

**“SANS I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM FOR HALF AN HOUR PLEASE NO PRANKS OR SHENANIGANS TONIGHT IS A BIG NIGHT FOR ME !”**

I teleport quickly to my room this was different …

“What’s up bro, what’s the rush ?”

**“WELL I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT, AND I HAVE TO LOOK EVEN MORE HANDSOME THEN I ALREADY DO, AND I HAVE TO PICK A COOL OUTFIT FOR MY DATE TO SEE ME IN?”**

“Who’s the lucky monster? Is it Dana the bunny monster from Grillby’s? Was it my friend Napstablook he seemed interested in you last he came over to hang out or did a tsundere plane confess their love to you finally?” 

 Honestly, I was curious this is truly the first time this happened its either befriendment, or we never see the human in Snowdin again. Papyrus having a date has never happened. Maybe the human decided to be nice and give Papyrus his dream of being showered in kisses by someone who loves him truly instead of bunch random fans he wants to have.Maybe she was a matchmaker and made him realize the monsters who do like him.

**“WHAAAAH! NO SANS! I HAVE A DATE WITH THE HUMAN SANS. AFTER THE FIGHT I JUST COULDN’T BEST HER SHE WAS STRONGER THEN I THOUGHT SHER  SO WE DECIDED TO GO ON A DATE TONIGHT AND I WANT IT TO BE SPECIAL SO DON’T SCARE HER AWAY WOULD YOU ?”**

“Sure bro whatever you say.” What else could say? I was shocked into silence my thoughts were racing I go to my journal and writing down what’s happening. She’s going on a date with my little brother!? Not me but him what is her angle what does she want ? is she trying to make me notice her actions. Well congratulations on that front, she’s succeeded in confusing me. I heard my brother making a racket in the shower then going into his room to argue about his outfit with himself. 

I’m still shocked she made it clear she was interested in me. Heck, she never even flirted with paps when we were in the forest. Who knows maybe they clicked at the fight I didn’t see, doesn’t mean I’m not confused by all this. 

**“GOODBYE SANS DON’T WAIT UP FOR ME."**

 With the call, Paps slammed the front door. I doubt he even knows what he’s implying by saying that. I might need to cut back on the movies I let him see if he’s copying rom-com lines now. 

I should feel excited I could tease and make fun of paps about this for years regardless, but I honestly feel something else. I can’t explain it but the urge to make a joke about this are unimportant to me .i heard the door open again.

**"AH MUCH BETTER THEN THAT DINGY GREASETRAP NOW HUMAN MAKE YOUrSELF SELF AT HOME I’LL MAKE THE POPCORN SO OUR DATE CAN CAND CONTINUE IN PEACE. LET ME JUST GET THE POPCORN FROM THE CUPBOARD. ”**

Oh, it’s time to get out the trombone. I could a feel a small spark of joy. I forgot I let the little dog crash in his cupboard and let him gnaw on his special attack that I know he also stores in there. 

**“HEY, YOU DUMB DOG WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK.”**  

**“HELP ME CATCH THE MANGY PUP.”**  I could hear scrambling to catch the dog, but then I heard my cue! 

**“DRAT !”**

_**~wah wah waaaaah~** _

**“SANS YOU PROMISED! PLEASE STOP PALUGING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC.”** I make a quick look around the room I can see Paps in wearing a new outfit. I’ve seen him talk about wearing and never does. It must be a special date if he’s pulling out something new but is wearing today and notice frisk is dress to impress and see me looking at her she winks at me. 

I rush back into the room and feel my slide down behind the door. I was blushing, and my eyes were going wild, and I was trying to slow down the rush of emotions. I can here Paps saying they should commence the date in his room. I want to rush out and stop this from going too far, but I have to get myself under control, maybe I should just leave the house instead of being a nosy pervert on their date. But now I can’t help myself I feel sick with myself, and I can hear everything including my little brother rejecting this human woman. Ouch, that hurts. Jeez, I think when he’s talking about second best to him?  Who does he even mean !? if there was ever a puzzle which in his little brother compares second to him? I decided to get ready for my shift in waterfall knowing that if I didn’t Undyne would feed my bones to the dog squad again.  Though this time I bring a thermos of tea and cookies. If I’m gonna be working at waterfall might well do something productive and being a shop work well enough in Hotland. 

I was finally set up at my waterfall sentry station the teapot was piping, and the cookies have that fresh out of the oven feel to them. I place the prices down on the little white board .when the human woman showed up, and I was shocked to see her there and decided she might need cheering up regardless of her feeling on Paps being rejected sucks. 

“Hey there you want to get lunch with me?” She looked at me gave me a sly smile and nodded. Alright follow me I know a short cut I walk the opposite way the smile on my face when I do this with new people always make me grin. There we were right in front of Grillby’s bar the human woman face expressed every second of shock on her face. We walked in, and her face had finally composed and she some monster she knew some she did like Dana and grillby. We had lunch and started chatting somehow I got her to actually speak something she never did in any reset and the first thing she told her her name which was frisk . and decided now more than to ask a lot of the questions on my mind which she somehow readily answered. We finally finish the dregs of the milkshake, and the crumbs and ketchup stains were all that remains. It was a lovely time, but we had to go our separate ways . and in a moment of playfulness sans blew the human Frisk a kiss in respond she sent him a sign to call her. 


End file.
